


first man on the moon with a mohawk

by lynne_monstr



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Flufftober, M/M, Magical Theory, alec doesn't care where magnus goes as long as he gets to come too, balcony conversations, talking about everything and nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-28 22:29:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16251086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynne_monstr/pseuds/lynne_monstr
Summary: Magnus wonders if he can portal to the moon.Above them, a sliver of crescent moon hung low over the New York City skyline. It looked lonely all by itself, the light pollution of the city drowning out the surrounding stars.That used to be him, Alec mused. Marking time every day thinking he was alone, going through the motions and utterly convinced that there was nothing else out there for him. He’d been blinded by the expectations and responsibilities placed on him, not realizing he was sharing the sky with the brightest, most beautiful of stars.Written for Flufftober Day 9: Stars





	first man on the moon with a mohawk

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently I have lots of headcanons about magic. One day maybe I'll get around to writing them all.

“I wonder if I could portal to the moon.”

Magnus tapped a bordeaux colored nail against his glass of Bordeaux, looking out over the balcony. His gaze was unfocused, wistful.

“Oh.” Alec stood from the daybed to stand beside him. “Were you there?”

Visions danced behind his eyes of Magnus stowing away on one of the Apollo missions, an invisible passenger one on of mankind’s most awe inspiring accomplishments. Or maybe Magnus had actually been an astronaut.

The idea wasn’t as farfetched as it might seem to anyone who never bothered to know Magnus. Sure, he was an all-powerful warlock with a sense of fashion to rival Isabelle and a penchant for dramatics, but he was also an inventor and a scientist. Or, whatever the magical equivalent of a scientist was.

He could imagine the news reports. _First man on the moon with a mohawk._

A tiny huff of laughter escaped him.

“What’s so funny?”

“Just imagining you trying to put a spacesuit helmet on over that hair.” He reached out to run a hand over the closely shorn hair at the base of Magnus’ skull. The rest of it was still stacked high from the day and he knew better than to ruin it before Magnus was ready.

Magnus leaned into the touch, a fond smile curling the edges of his mouth. “I wore it much longer in the 60s, and kept it loose. The helmet would have fit just fine.”

Alec leaned in to press a kiss to his jawline, his hand dropping to rest across Magnus’ shoulders. There was a slight chill in the air. Autumn was finally making its presence known, but he didn’t want to go inside for a blanket. He pressed himself closer against Magnus, instead. Better than any blanket.

“So, the moon?” he prompted.

Magnus hummed, tugging with his free hand at the arm draped around him until Alec stood behind him, arms wrapped snugly around his waist.

Above them, a sliver of crescent moon hung low over the New York City skyline. It looked lonely all by itself, the light pollution of the city drowning out the surrounding stars.

That used to be him, Alec mused. Marking time every day thinking he was alone, going through the motions and utterly convinced that there was nothing else out there for him. He’d been blinded by the expectations and responsibilities placed on him, not realizing he was sharing the sky with the brightest, most beautiful of stars.

His arms tightened around Magnus. Against all odds, they had found each other.

“I’ve never been there,” Magnus finally answered, forcing Alec from his wandering thoughts and back to their discussion. His elegant hand swirled the wine around in its glass as if it had the answers to long-held magical questions. “But I’ve seen it through a telescope, and that might be enough to get there.”

“I thought you had to physically be somewhere to use a portal. That’s what I was taught.”

Magnus straightened in his arms, and Alec could actually feel him going into what he privately thought of as _unfairly attractive professor_ mode. “That’s a gross simplification, Alexander, though I should have expected it, considering most Shadowhunters don’t actually know the first thing about warlock magic.”

“Didn’t Henry Branwell work with you? He was a Shadowhunter.”

“Yes, but that man was brilliant. He was the exception.”

“Of course.” Alec placed a kiss on the back of Magnus’ neck. “Portal magic. Please continue.”

“To make a very complicated bit of magic simple, it’s possible to use sight as a destination anchor. However, it’s much more dangerous for the magic to render that kind of memory and so we use location. It’s one of those things that’s become common practice for so long that everyone has forgotten why.”

“But not you.” Alec spoke low, following up by nipping at Magnus’ earlobe. “You’re very good at magic.”

Quite magical, indeed. Alec still felt the urge to blush when he remembered that day, what felt like so long ago. His feelings towards Magnus were so obvious to anyone who bothered to look. But standing here with the love of his life, the warmth of him pressing into Alec from chest to thigh, he couldn’t bring himself to regret it.

“So, you’re telling me you can go to the moon,” Alec summarized.

“Probably…possibly…maybe. It needs further experimentation.”

His hands had finally warmed up, and Alec celebrated by dipping them under Magnus’ shirt to get at the soft skin there.

He was close enough to hear the tiny gasp, almost swallowed beneath the sounds of the world outside the balcony. Beneath his fingers, Magnus’ stomach twitched, then relaxed as Alec placed both his hands flat against the hard muscle.

“First warlock on the moon.” He rested his chin on Magnus’ shoulder. “Got room for one more?”

Magnus banished his wine with a lazy wave and laced his fingers over Alec’s, sighing softly in contentment. “That would make you the first Shadowhunter on the moon.”

“Is that a yes?” Alec asked.

Magnus twisted just enough to press his lips to Alec’s. The kiss was simple, yet warmth flooded through him the same way it always did every time he realized that this—being with Magnus, loving Magnus, and being loved in return—this was his life now.

They broke apart, and Magnus answered, “It’s always a yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to find me on tumblr!  
> lynne-monstr.tumblr.com


End file.
